


Stay

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Hale & Wright [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Love, Malnutrition, Memories, Nice Peter, Nightmares, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Helena ever wanted was for her honorary uncle was to stay in Beacon Hills, but he doesn't want to, & doesn't plan on it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Hale & Wright series isn't only about Derek, but Peter as well. Maybe it'll have Cora, & Talia in it later, showing the friendship they shared with Helena, whether she's human, wolf, or some other creature children think go bump in the night. So enjoy this story of Peter & Derek's childhood friend

**Not really sure how to feel about it**  
 **Something in the way you move**  
 **Makes me feel like I can't live without you**  
 **It takes me all the way**  
 **I want you to stay...**

"Peter, please, don't leave," Helena begged quietly. Peter looked at his friend, she had been Derek's growing up, & even now with everything that happened to him, she remained true. "Please Peter. I don't want you to leave..."

"But I must, it isn't any concern to you what goes on in my life," he said packing his clothing. The human woman, barely twenty-one looked at the elder wolf, studying his movements. They were calculated but graceful, Helena loved the way he moved, it was so captivating to her. Helena felt as if his movements called out to her, attracting her like a magnet no matter where she was in the room; she'd end up by his side.

"Whatever goes on in your life does concern me. Anything having to do with _you_ concerns _me,"_ Helena said appearing by his side. Peter sighed  & turned to look at the young woman, her piercing gray eyes eerie, but pleasant to him.

"Helena." Peter rested a hand on her forearm, thumb sweeping over the tribal markings & Kio fish tattoo there, eyes staring at the ink that contrasted with her pale, supple skin in the best of ways. _I love it,_ Peter thought absentmindedly as he cleared his throat. His eyes narrowed momentarily as he caught sight of an old scar, it was faint, but still there. "I can't stay. I just can't, I have other things to pursue-"

"Then let me pursue them with you!" Helena spoke out interrupting him. He glared at her for a second, & she dropped her gaze to the concrete of the loft floors.

"It is too dangerous, I don't want you getting hurt. Stop being hard headed like my nephew, it's aggravating & when he doesn't listen he gets hurt... I _hate_ it when he gets hurt." Peter stated quietly, blue eyes staring into a mass of wild, bright red  hair that Helena had dyed. He hadn't realized her hands rested on his sides until he felt her fingers digging into them.

"No. I will always be hard headed! I'm human Peter I know that, but I'd rather die besides you then wither away in this fucking town!" Helena snarled. Peter looked at her in shock, blue eyes wide, Helena rarely cussed. "I will not let you go. I won't let go of someone I love..." she shook her head & pressed her face into his neck, tears hot as they hit the cool skin of his neck.

Peter sighed, "No Helena. You can't-" Helena tackled him, the force of it knocking Peter onto his bed. He growled but calmed as he realized Helena was merely hugging him, arms around his neck & legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"No, no, no, no..." she whimpered into his neck, tears falling quickly & fluidly, just like the small tremors racking her slim frame. "You can't. I won't survive if you leave me with the wolves..." Helena whispered, her sobs forcing her voice to break, & her chest to rise & fall erratically.

"You've fought with Isaac before... & Derek not to mention, you can handle yourself. Why now do you doubt your abilities?" Peter asked as he sat up some, a hand rubbing up & down her back, the other propping him up. Helena shook her head & pressed her head further into the crook of his neck, breathing his scent of cologne, & mint, it comforted her usually, now it just reminded her that this would be her last time smelling it, so she basked the best she could under circumstances.

"Peter, you're _leaving_..." Helena said simply. Peter didn't respond, so Helena took in a shaky breath to continue, "You give me power,  & confidence, & peace, & you gave me something no one else did. Even the pack when I first met them..." she trailed off as she peered up at him. His ocean blue eyes soft, kind, & caring but the main thing that stung at the moment was the love laced within the worry. Helena dropped her gaze to his chest where her hand rested over his heart, she felt the quietly thumping of the strong beats, beats she fell asleep to some nights when her nightmares were too much to handle. She cringed at the reminder of the dreadful sleepless nights when she would lay awake besides Peter, he too awake from all her fear, & anxiety pouring from her. Helena would get up & leave at the hour mark, not wishing to keep Peter up, but he'd hear her pacing in her room, talking quietly to herself. The times she screamed was when he covered his ears with his pillow, claws & fangs fighting to the surface as Helena screamed bloodied murder. There was nothing he could do to stop it, no amount of soothing words, or gentle caresses would snap her out of the trans she went into, whatever she relived nightly, Peter never asked. He knew some things you just don't ask about.

"Wright, you don't need me anymore. You've grown up into a strong, beautiful, young woman without my help. You don't need a psychopath like me to hold you back from being whatever it is your heart desires," Peter said with the slightest of frowns. She caught the barely visible wrinkles in his skin.

"Dammit Peter, you're not a psychopath. And trust me, you've shaped me into what I am now." Helena said looking into his blue eyes. She never managed before to do so, but her irritation made up for the confidence she lacked, & everyone one knew an irritated Wright was not only a mouthy one, but also an unpredictable one.

"Helena-"

"No, not again with the _I'm crazy_ speech. Save if for when I give a damn," she said seriously. "Peter, when my family dis-" she sighed, "When I was alone, I went to your family, they took me in with open arms, yours & Derek's widest of them all. I never felt so loved, but the first to actually start expressing that love for me, was you. Before the others warmed up to me being around, even before Derek warmed up to me being around all the time, you did, you gave me the biggest hugs, & the most affection of all your family. I realized people could actually care about the runt like me. I realized love was real, & that this boy, now a man, loved me for all my faults... Now matter how big or small..."

"How could I not?" Peter asked, his blue eyes hazed over as they gazed into the distance. Helena's breath caught as his hand hiked up her band shirt, an extremely warm hand touching her cold skin, the calloused fingers tracing mindless patterns on the skin, Peter pressed the warm palm of his hand over the small of Helena's back, pressing the girl closer to his own body. "You didn't deserve what ever it is they did to you..." he murmured. Helena recalled the night, & day after so clearly.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Peter & Helena truly met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helena ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her, legs so frail & weak, like the rest of her, broken & bruised, littered with scars, self inflicted, & others inflicted by family, family that betrayed her from the start, always playing the good parents, & the good siblings, lies, lies are all she's known, & ever will know. Helena stumbles & trips, back smacking hard into the cold, rain soaked wall, smacking into a trash can, the trash can soaked like the wall, like her, clothes sticking to her sickly form, red hair clinging to her face.

_Helena ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her, legs so frail & weak, like the rest of her, broken & bruised, littered with scars, self inflicted, & others inflicted by family, family that betrayed her from the start, always playing the good parents, & the good siblings, lies, lies are all she's known, & ever will know. Helena stumbles & trips, back smacking hard into the cold, rain soaked wall, smacking into a trash can, the trash can soaked like the wall, like her, clothes sticking to her sickly form, red hair clinging to her face. But she's thankful she tripped, her father's car with her four brothers in it drives by just as she scrambled out the light, sneakers ripped & her socks wet. Breathing, she doesn't breath for minutes, gray eyes wide with fear of them hearing her, hearing her then coming back to finish the job, to finish her, & satisfy their lust, sick. Helena finally crawled out of her hiding place, knees bleeding & the skin on her hands raw, she stands shakily, eyes darting around her surroundings before she makes a mad dash to the preserve, the Hale preserve, to her friend & his family, Derek, Derek Hale is his name, he's the only one to understand her, & truly accept her. Derek never questioned her bruises, or random broken bones, he'd just hold her hand when he forced her to go to the hospital & get it set properly, some of her pain would disappear & Derek would flash her a nervous smile, green eyes sheepish & guarded, Helena let his privacy stay that way._

 

* * *

 

_Helena didn't mean to slam her body into the door, she didn't mean to babble to Derek's oddly young uncle, Peter, about her situation. But Peter gazed at the fifteen year old in shock, lips parted slightly at her appalling condition, how she made it here in the heavy rain surprised him, he snapped out his trans as his sister, Talia, hollered his name, asking what the hell that noise was. Derek was first to appear from upstairs, his eyes going wide as he ran to his friend, arms curling around the girl who literally screamed at him, now the whole pack was out of their rooms, eyes intent on the quivering girl in their house._

_"Helena... What happened?" Derek asked quietly as he reached out a steady hand. Helena was too hurt to really process anything, she just threw herself away from the hand, arms curling around her body as violent tremors surges through her, racking her malnourished frame, & causing her sleeves to slowly shake down her scrawny arms. Everyone gasped at the cuts, bruises, burns, & marks belonging to chains, & tightly tied rope, Derek shook his head, sighing as he ran hands frantically through his hair, he stood from his crouching position & hurried outside._

_"Derek!" Peter yelled in protest. He followed after his nephew, leaving Helena to stare at them, eyes wide as the other Hales stared at her like a foreign creature._

_"Everyone, bed. Now." Helena's gaze snapped to Talia, Derek's mother, everyone obeyed, surprising Helena._

 

* * *

 

_"Why did you run away?!" Peter asked as he found Derek pacing back & forth. Derek looked at his uncle with electric blue eyes, canines just barely visible in the moonlight._

_"Because, I could've prevented this if I had just asked!" Derek yelled back, his wolf wanting to rip apart Helena's parents. She was sweet, quiet, kind, & put up with a lot of shit at school, now she had backlash at home & it left her scarred, & close to death, & he had a feeling things like this happened at her home, but he never questioned any of it, if he had, he could've prevented it all; the physical & emotional abuse._

_"But you didn't, that's in the past, what isn't is the fact you left her shivering in our front door, in front of our entire family. Derek, she needs you, she doesn't know us like she does you. You need to calm down, & go help her," Peter said as he neared his nephew. Derek felt his claws extend as he combed them through his hair, causing him to bleed as they caught his scalp, the pain only urged his shift, & he couldn't stop when he did, & lashed out at Peter. Peter managed to jump back, Derek's claws just barely catching his shirt. Peter allowed out his claws, his once blue eyes now glowing gold as he snapped his lengthened canines at the other beta, fear never made Derek waver as he charged his uncle, claws connecting with the flesh of Peter's side. Peter hissed out & clawed at Derek's back before trying to growl him into submission, granted they were both betas Peter was naturally stronger, & higher ranking in the pack. Then again Derek was stubborn & never one to be easily put down, he merely snarled at Peter & tackled him._

_"Derek?" Both stopped their quarrel, Derek had Peter pinned to a tree, clawed hand tight around his neck, cutting off his breathing, Peter dug his nails into Derek wrist, only spurring him on more. "Derek..." Helena trailed off as Derek turned to face her, features morphed into inhuman proportions, teeth longer & face hairier, & more bulky._

_"Run Helena..." Peter managed to grit out, Derek glared at him, growling from the back of his throat. Helena emerged more from her place behind a tree, the rain still falling hard & blurring her vision._

_"Hey Der," she said quietly & waves small to him. Derek stared at the human before him, eyes guarded & calculating, "It's just me... Friendly old, social out casted Helena Wright." She said shuffling over to them. Derek had let Peter down by now, & was now stalking over to Helena on all fours, the leaves beneath him crunching lightly as he grew nearer to the human girl, she was trembling & she smelled like dried blood. Helena crouched down as Derek was about five feet from her, she held out a hand, palm up & her calm, passive face never wavering in the slightest, he sniffed her hand, catching her scent & immediately his wolf calmed a bit, Derek nuzzled the hand, Helena's palm pressed flat to his forehead now. Derek lunged forward causing Helena to squeak out in surprise, but Derek's wolf merely wanted the closeness of the girl, his arms wrapped around her lower back, claws grazing her torn sweater, Helena smiled softly & hugged him back. She ignored the dull ache as he hugged her bruised body, he rumbled it resembling a cat's purr to Helena as she rubbed, & patted his back._

_"Helena, be careful," Peter whispered to her. She nodded to him, eyes intent on his crystal blue until Derek had leaned away, once neon blue eyes now pale green, his wolf features had receded, as well as his claws, but the slight glint showed his fangs were still there._

_Derek gripped the back of her neck gently, "I'm sorry, so, so sorry." He pressed his lips to hers, nothing romantic was meant by it, it was just how Derek showed his affection to Helena, it was natural for him to do from time to time, & Helena was completely okay with it. "Can you ever forgive me?" He asked as he leaned away, eyes scared & uncertain. Helena hugged him close to her body, indulging in the warmth that radiated from him._

_"I already have. You never had to apologize Derek," Helena said hugging him tighter. Derek sighed & buried his face in her neck, overloading his senses with her natural scent of mangos._

_"C'mon, let's get you out if this rain," he whispered & carried her back to his home. Peter watched in fascination, never had he seen his nephew care so much for somebody since Paige, he took a guess & would for now assume Helena might be his mate, they were rare, & a wolf was lucky if they found theirs, maybe Derek did._

 

* * *

 

_"Derek, hurry up, you're gonna be late!" Papa Hale yelled from downstairs, his son came sprinting down seconds later, feet not being able to keep up with his body as his weight shifted forward, sending him flying at his father, luckily he caught him. "Careful Derek." He said with a soft smile. Derek smiled crookedly at his dad, before nodding, & running outside to hop on his bike._

_"Wait Derek! Don't forget your breakfast!" Talia yelled as she ran to the porch, a slice of jellied toast in hand, Derek took the slice & put it in his mouth, then said a muffled 'thank you' & sped off down the forest trail to school. "Laura stop fighting with Cora!" Talia seethed at her two girls who were roughhousing in the living room where Helena stood nervously. Cora looked at her mom, & put away her claws._

_"Sorry mom." Both girls groaned out, they glared at one another before heading in separate directions, Helena watched them curiously before jumping at the clearing of a throat._

_"Hi." Helena looked at the male before her, Peter if she remembers correctly. His blue eyes & strong features, his face clean shaven, Helena could still smell the after shave. "I'm Peter, but you probably already know that." He added when she hadn't spoken, Helena jumped once more as he extended a hand in her direction, she reached out, he took her hand only to bend over, & press a kiss to the top of her hand, he met her eyes as she blushed, smiled easily & straightened ul just before Talia appeared._

_"Peter. Outside, Cole & I have to discuss some things Helena might've saw last night." Talia eyed her younger brother suspiciously._

_"I think I should stay for that. After all, the subject technically regards me for she might have saw me as well," Peter said giving his sister, & Cole a smug look. Talia rolled her eyes & Cole growled quietly, Helena hid behind Peter at the noise, eyes wide & innocent as she looked at Talia & Cole, Peter glanced down at the human & patted her back reassuringly, noticing when she winced away at the gesture._

 

* * *

 

_Helena sat upstairs after they explained everything, werewolves were very real apparently, everyone was shocked she handled it so well, until she begged for the bite, that was when they sent her to sit in Peter's room. Helena flinched as Peter began yelling at his sister & her mate of choice, growls echoed one another as well snarls, she covered her ears, her heart racing as heavy footsteps came from the creaky stairs. Peter opened the door to find the girl on the floor, laying on her side as she clutched at her heart, mouth opened wide as she choked for breath, eyes closed tightly as she tried calming herself, her eyes snapped open, locking onto Peter's, she stilled, heart slowing at a sluggish pace, but she was calming down._

_"What happened?" Peter asked as he carefully lifted the girl into his lap, one hand holding hers, & the other stroking her red hair, "Nevermind. Listen to my heart, breath with me." He said quietly, voice smooth & lovely, Helena listened, squeezing her eyes shut as she rested her head over his heart, listening to the strong, even beats, & breathing in when he did, & exhaled too. Helena felt the tightness of her muscles ease away until the tension was completely gone, her chest no longer felt constricted, it felt light & free, she could breath on her own again._

_"Thank you..." She murmured looking up at him. Peter smiled softly at her, & brushed her dirty hair from her eyes._

_"Do you wanna take a bath?" He asked rocking her back & forth gently, Helena nodded small, the grip she had on his hand giving way, "You're still weak..." Peter pursed his lips, "do you want me to help?" Helena blinked slightly, squeezing his hand lightly as a yes._

 

* * *

 

_Peter shook his head as he helped the teen get dressed, she shook like crazy, & she was too skinny to be alive, her spine was visible from beneath her skin, Peter could literally make out all her ribs, & the dark circles around her eyes made her seem more dead. Her body was littered with scars & bruises, some small, some big, some light, some dark, the one light one following her spine caught Peter's attention most, as did the deep scars on her wrists, & thighs, & sides. Helena squeaked when Peter growled out._

_"Sorry... It's just..." Peter trailed off & took her wrists in his hands, turning them up & allowing his thumbs to brush over the scars, & burns, & bruises._

_Helena closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, they're ugly I know." Tears began to fall & Peter hugged the frail girl close to him, feeling her tears soak through his shirt, he was extremely careful when he picked her up, & carried her down the stairs. Carrie & Sarah, ages seven & five looked at him questioningly before continuing their game of tag._

_"They're not ugly. I see beauty behind them, did you know scars are just like tattoos, but with more meaning?" Peter questioned as he closed the door behind him, Talia approached them, & quite apprehensive at that._

_"What are you doing? She's obviously not up for the task of being outside, & where are you going?" Talia asked heatedly._

_"I'm taking her outside, being cooped up in the pack house isn't going to help her get any better, or stronger for that matter Talia. And I'm taking her to my spot, & don't worry, I'll feed her," he replied back just as annoyed. Peter eyed his sister before holding his head high & walking off, Talia growled at his back, eyes flaring red, Peter growled back, eyes flaring gold, he not the slightest bit afraid._

_"Where are we going?" Helena asked five minutes into their walk._

_Peter grinned ear to ear, "A place I go to find peace, I know you'll like it." He said merrily, Helena blinked, sun blinding her momentarily before she saw an angelic glow surrounding Peter, it made a smile cross her tired features. "Sleep, I'll wake you when we're there." He whispered & pressed a kiss to her forward, Helena drifted off soon after._


	3. Chapter 3

"You didn't deserve what ever it is they did to you..." he murmured against her neck a second time. Helena shifted & looked at Peter, his lips parted small, & eyes becoming clearer the more they focused on her.

"Maybe I did- Peter, nevermind... Just go." Helena stood swiftly as she pushed off his chest, she tugged on her black vest, flipped on her hoodie & walked out of his apartment, & into the rainy night. Peter looked at the door, the loss of her warmth leaving him cold, & feeling dead.

Peter sighed, "I'm done. I knew I should've left before she started her stupid rant." He  grabbed his keys & his things, & left.

 

* * *

 

_Helena woke up when Peter had set her down on a cold rock, it overlooked Beacon Hills, she glanced down in front of her, crawling backwards at the drop of the cliff._

_"Sorry, should've warned you, it's a long way down," Peter apologized as he too took a seat besides her on the boulder. Helena shook her head, & before looking back at the scenery before her, it was quite beautiful up here as the morning sun peaked between the trees, & barely grazed over the horizon._

_"Better than falling if I do say so myself," she replied quietly as she scooted over some, closer to Peter, he assumed it was for warmth, he wrapped an arm around her, careful of her bruises & cuts._

_"I've made us some breakfast," he said making a hand-woven basket appear from his side. He smiled when he felt her perk up, eyes widening the slightest, Helena pressed more into his side. "Here." Peter handed her a breakfast sandwich, & a napkin, for someone so thin he expected her to devour it, but no she was modest, & took small bites, or nibbled on it before using her napkin to clean her mouth, & continue to eat._

_"I wasn't always like this..." Helena murmured ten minutes into their peaceful silence, thinking Peter didn't hear she continued nibbling on her food, eyes skating across the town below them._

_"Like what young one?" Peter asked feeling absurd for calling her young one, she probably grew up faster than he ever did, she seemed to handle everything in a fairly calm, collected state,her expression like stone, & scent revealing no emotion._

_"Broken." Helena said simply, her eyes locked on the sky ahead of her as she rolled up the sleeves of one of Peter's sweaters, cuts & burns becoming visible once again, "These weren't here a few years ago. Now my body's littered with these abominations, & there's no getting rid of them, no matter what I do, they're a painful fucking reminder of a life I pray I left behind. The family that- that disowned me! I hope they burn for what they did... For what all of them did." She seethed, her words heavy with anger, & anger alone but her eyes held sadness, pain, & a never wavering power, power Peter never saw before. It intrigued him, much like the strong spirit of the person before him, she fought so hard for so long, & the greatest thing about it was she survived it all._

_"It's not my place to question what they did to you, but I'll have you know you're under Hale protection, we won't let anything hurt you. We will protect you with our lives." Peter spoke, careful of his wording. Helena looked at him, gray eyes cold as they were thick with a rim of unshed tears._

_"Not pack Peter, I never will be," she said looking over her shoulder then back at him, "I'm not even wolf."_

_"Not everyone in the Hale house is-"_

_"Not family either." She interrupted, Peter glared half-heartedly at her, no real anger behind it._

_"You don't have to be related by blood to be pack Helena," he said back. Helena shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue so beautifully, she shook her head._

_"Don't want to be pack then," Helena said holding her chin high as she eyed the elder wolf._

_Peter scoffed, "As if, you're around people that won't hurt you, they'll protect you, & you get to be by your mate Derek." He said._

_Helena's brows raised, "Hold up. Bro, Derek & I, we aren't mates, just friends, best friends, it would be like, ultra weird to date my friend let alone have sex with the guy." She said with wild hand gestures._

_"The kiss? Explain that." Peter pointed out, he smirked smugly at her, feeling as if he'd won._

_"The kiss?" Helena repeated, "I'll bring clarity to that subject."_

_"Please do." Helena shushed him._

_"Derek did that one day when my anxiety of going home went through the roof, he just felt as if it would help. So he kissed my forehead, & my cheeks, & finally his lips met mine. I calmed down, & he did his goofy smile when he realized it worked, I hugged him bye & we went our separate ways. He does that every time my anxiety attacks are pretty bad, it helps to cope I guess you could say." Helena shrugged as she pulled her knees to her body, & rested her chin on her caps. Peter felt the slightest pang of guilt hit him, but he didn't show it._

_"You are quite an interesting human I must admit," he said as he reclined back on his hands, blue eyes flickering to her slim form as she fidgeted with her shoe laces, Helena shrugged again, she shifted until she was on her side, head resting on Peter's thigh._

_"Don't mistake my past for me being interesting. Interesting things happened to me..." Helena looked up at the blue sky, "Doesn't mean I'm anything special." Her voice dropping a few octaves. "Look, Peter. I must be going, thank you for what you & your family have done for me. I can't thank you enough, but I must move on. Tell Derek if I hurt him by leaving... That I'm sorry." She said standing on wobbly legs, Peter quickly followed & steadied her by holding her wrist, she yelped & he loosened his grip some._

_"Sorry." His eyes skated over the ground, "But you can't leave. It'll be all over the news you ran away." Peter pointed out._

_"Exactly, I ran away, doesn't mean they find me smart one," she sneered back. "Then when everyone thinks I'm dead, I start over."_

_"They'll only think you're dead if there's a body, otherwise your family will always keep looking for you. Your safest bet is to stay with us kid." Peter said back, the annoyance in his tone quite evident this time around. Helena stopped clawing at his hand & finally slouched in on herself, gray eyes showing a soft hate towards the elder._

_**"Fine."** She grumbled._

 

* * *

 

Helena ignored her shivers as the rain picked up, ignored the fact she was soaked to the bone, mad, annoyed, & alone, she remembers these feelings & remembers to treat them like everything else. Nothing. They were nothing, everything about her was nothing, the pack was nothing, _Peter_ was nothing. Helena abruptly stopped as her mind processed what it just said, her mind agreed but her heart spasmed at the insult. _I am a fool thinking that man could love me!_ Helena seethed to herself, _I'm only the friend of his nephew. Nothing more, foolish girl. Now look! You're in the rain, hurt- oh great with ruined mascara!_

 


End file.
